


Twitter is a Bitch

by oddfiend



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dom!Akashi, Dom/sub Undertones, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Implied/Referenced AoKaga, Implied/Referenced MidoKi, Kagami stays in Japan, Kinda, M/M, Post-Last Game, Sassy Kuroko Tetsuya, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Twitter, sub!kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfiend/pseuds/oddfiend
Summary: Akashi is lost in thoughts about their game against Jabberwock until Kuroko tweets something interesting.





	Twitter is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> important thing of notice: everything is in the 3rd face, but to cover both sides of emotions i use Seijūrō + Kuroko when written from Akashi's prospective and Akashi + Tetsuya when from Kuroko's  
> i hope you enjoy this little fun fic <3

_the Shade™  tweeted: if you can't handle the sass..._

* * *

Seijūrō twitched at the notification vibrating on his phone and spared a moment to glance at the screen. Nothing important.

He was deep in thoughts, debating on a new strategy after all what's happened at the Winter Cup and then against Jabberwock. The house was silent and he wasn't being disturbed for three days straight, the only human interaction he faced was saying his thanks for the food his servants brought. Nothing more, nothing less. He couldn't spare a thought on anything except strategizing. His other self dissipated and much to his dismay, never going to return. Though, he, of course, was grateful he got to keep his Emperor Eye, he still regretted being left alone. Seijūrō knew he now had his team's trust no matter what, but in reality, he needed another kind of trust. Despite coming to a consensus with his failure, he wondered if everything would be much better had he never lost his own trust to the team. Watching Kagami enter the Direct Drive Zone, then Kise entering his own Zone instead of just Copying it from Aomine left Seijūrō uneasy. So many mistakes he had done over one year and now he finally had time to realise it. He wished he didn't.

The phone vibrated again, but Seijūrō ignored, sparing not a glance to his lit up screen. He didn't remember when he activated notifications on Kuroko's Twitter but most of the time he wasn't bored by what's his friend been writing. Other Miracles, though, had a habit of tweeting stupid things - Kise would always brag about new trends either loving them or hating them. Usually the first, because he was a slut for anything fashion related. Aomine rarely even logged into his Twitter but if he did, it would be either to torture Kuroko about something or declare his love to himself. _Talk about bodypositivity_ , Seijūrō sighed. Midorima’s Twitter was a god damn fucking horoscope retweeted over and over and Seijūrō really hoped he could block his fellow Miracle but restrained himself from doing that to maintain the "public image". Murasakibara was the only one who didn't have Twitter ‘cause if it didn't give him snacks why would he use it?

Kuroko was another thing. He frequently tweeted about his day in not so community-approved words or laughed about something funny he just retweeted. He wasn't afraid of the "public eye" because said eye would always forget about mentioning his @, so Kuroko's followers maintained at the number 6: Miracles, Momoi and Kagami. Seijūrō sighed, shaking his head - how has he drifted away from a strategy developing to a reminiscing his teammates’ Twitters.

"Geez" he gritted, knowing that no one was listening and stretched his hand to grab his phone. He needed a break.

He was surprised to realise he zoned out so much he missed about twenty notifications on Kuroko's Twitter, a call from Mayuzumi and a reminder from his bank to check the papers. Seijūrō ignored the call - if Mayuzumi needed to find him, he knew where - mentally noted to visit the bank and went straight for the Twitter app.

Twitter loaded within a moment and the notifications disappeared but Seijūrō wasn't worried, he went straight to his Following page and hit Kuroko's icon. A stupid grimace with Nigō in the focus, by the way. He glanced at the toolbar, noticing the time and huffing. He had almost a whole day ahead of him and didn't know what to do now that he stopped thinking about his play. Sleep, maybe? His eyes subconsciously caught number 10 in the followers count of Kuroko's page. Interesting.

* * *

_the Shade™ @noticemesenpai 10m_

_Replying to @thegreatest_

_forward?_

* * *

Seijūrō frowned, it was pretty rare for any of them to engage in a chat openly for others to see. He tapped on the thread and muffled a snore against his palm.

* * *

_Number One @thegreatest 50m_

_I've decided to take my life in a whole new direction._

* * *

The win of the argument automatically went to Kuroko, and Seijūrō didn't even need to read Aomine’s answer, he knew nothing would outdone that. He returned to the Phantom's page.

* * *

_the Shade™ @noticemesenpai 15m_

_My inevitable death and disintegration makes me fucking chill._

* * *

Under that, there was a retweet, and Seijūrō realised how Kuroko had his followers to up - Kagami retweeted him and his teammates finally spared a moment to follow him. Morons.

* * *

_the Shade™ @noticemesenpai 23m_

_that sounds so much like @absolute im crying_

> _Incorrect Quotes @actuallycorrectquotes_
> 
> _The quickest way to a man's heart is through the fourth and fifth ribs._

* * *

Seijūrō’s eye twitched, because why the fuck was Kuroko mentioning him and also this quote was stupid. Did he not care about his public image?

Oh, well, that was _Kuroko_. No one would care enough to ruin his public image because no one thought he even had any.

* * *

_the Shade™ @noticemesenpai 25m_

_if you can't handle this sass, you can't handle this ass_

* * *

Wha-? Seijūrō reread the tweet, an evil smirk blossoming on his lips.

Since when did Kuroko start being so salty? Coming back to their middle school days, Seijūrō couldn't remember his friend having both such confidence in himself and disbelief in others. Namely, in Seijūrō himself. Who, if not him, would be able to handle the venom Kuroko spit from time to time? The redhead’s grin sharpened and he took this particular tweet as a challenge to himself. He hit reply.

* * *

_The Emperor @absolute 0s_

_Replying to @noticemesenpai_

_as if it is hard to handle your tiny ass_

* * *

Seijūrō smiled, as his tweet published and profoundly ignored what that meant to his "public image". Kuroko needs to be put in place. He scrolled down to the previous tweet, opening the thread simultaneously.

* * *

_the Shade™ @noticemesenpai 50m_

_i wish Murasakibara-kun had twitter, so i could shove it into his face_

> _Incorrect Quotes @actuallycorrectquotes_
> 
> _The best way to eat Nutella is with a spoon. This way we can avoid the extra calories from bread._

* * *

There was a reply from Kise under the tweet, but Seijūrō ignored as his phone was vibrating with a new notification.

* * *

_the Shade™_

_@noticemesenpai replied: you never know until you try, Akashi-kun_

* * *

Seijūrō choked, inhaling. His unhelpful imagination immediately picked up on the innuendo, drawing pictures in his mind. Him squeezing Kuroko's butt while the boy sat on his lap, panting and flushed. He let out a shaky breath, trying to think of something else, for example, Midorima in his underwear, something that would definitely block an image of sexually aroused Kuroko.

His phone vibrated again.

* * *

_Bloody Taiga_

_@redtiger replied: @noticemesenpai @absolute oohhhh cheesy should I wake Dai up to stand guard of your house, T?_

* * *

Immediately another notification of his @ mentioned by a mutual hit his phone. Seijūrō groaned. Why do Miracles not sleep this early?

(It wasn't _early_. Seijūrō has just lost sense of time, but wouldn't admit to it)

* * *

_Shintarō_

_@eaglemidorima replied: @noticemesenpai @absolute I can't believe you two finally caught up to a godamn sexual tension we all have to withstand while you look at each other @starboy should we order takeout to celebrate?_

* * *

Seijūrō confusedly stared at his phone. Sexual tension? From Kuroko? What the hell was Midorima talking about?

Just as he was about to pummel his pride down enough to call Midorima, his phone vibrated once again.

Kuroko sent him a message.

_'care to share what is Midorima-kun talking about?'_

Seijūrō groaned like he wasn't just imagining having Kuroko in his lap, grinding and raspy whispering _'Akashi-kun'_ in his ear, while the redhead keep a firm hold of his buttcheeks, nose buried in Kuroko's neck. Like he wasn't just thinking of how he would trace the collarbone of the blue haired boy with his lips, how he would scrape his pale skin with his teeth only to playfully lick it and leave a mark.

Oh, _shit_.

_'Akashi-kun?'_

Seijūrō cursed out loud, slapping his forehead and closed his eyes. He could tell he was starting to get aroused and knew nothing on how to stop his thoughts from racing down the dangerous path. Not that he particularly wanted to, but just to maintain his consciousness.

He took his phone, concentrating on the keyboard. His hands were shaking, and he couldn't tap the right letter. Oh, _screw_ it.

_'No idea, Tetsuya'_

He purposely used Kuroko's given name to unnerve him a bit, just because he could.

_'okay, noted. just so you know, i don't mind'_

Seijūrō’s breath hitched, he stared at his phone bewildered. Kuroko didn't mind?

_Don’t mind what exactly?’_

Of course, Seijūrō wouldn't let Kuroko off the hook that easily. His mind was already thinking of the shinkansen timetable and the amount of time he would need to take a shower and dress up.

_'idk…'_

_'you?'_

Seijūrō grinned. God bless Midorima, but he wouldn't ever say it out loud.

_'Then prepare your ass to be handled, Tetsuya’_

Seijūrō dropped his phone on the bed, shaking his head in amusement. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, noting that he had to jerk off right now to clear his mind and also if he would not, he’d come to Kuroko's painfully hard and might as well cum at the first touch. He _didn't_ want that.

* * *

His shinkansen came exactly on time and he let the crowd move him in the sultry insides of the train. He couldn't sit down, but he didn't need to. Trainings had him up and standing for an extended period of time and a Kyoto-Tokyo shinkansen is no match for it.

He knew his way around the city, it was hard not to - he's been here countless times, he lived here. He knew Kuroko's address by heart. When he passed Maji Burger, something clicked in his mind and he took a few steps back, opening the door.

"Do you by any chance have delivery?" he asked the cashier and the latter nodded. " _Perfect_. Here's the address, I need five big vanilla milkshakes delivered in four hours" he handed the confused cashier money and with a not much but a glance at the customers made his leave through the door.

His jeans vibrated, but he didn't need to look at the screen to know it was either Aomine or Kagami. His sharp trained eye caught their grins and he allowed a tiny smirk. Neither one of Kuroko's so-called ' _lights_ ' have ever come close to have a right to make the boy theirs, because from the very beginning, Seijūrō claimed Kuroko. No one had any luck touching him ever since.

He didn't need to knock, because he knew Kuroko opened the lock for him. _Sixth sense_ , maybe. He just hoped Nigō would be out of the way, since he wasn't in the mood to deal with an overly excited dog.

"You're quick, Akashi-kun" Kuroko's voice came from the living room and the redhead proceeded there right after he locked the door. No one threw himself at him, meaning Nigō was out of the picture. _Perfect_.

"Waiting is losing, Tetsuya" Seijūrō shot back without taking a breath.

He leaned on the doorframe, watching Kuroko's back tense a bit, neck muscles moving. He wasn't yet turning around to look at his teammate, just tilting his head a bit to the side to show his acknowledgement of Seijūrō’s presence.

"Of course" Seijūrō brushed off the clear sarcasm in his voice and allowed himself to smile. "You _never_ lose"

No one ever tested Seijūrō’s patience like Kuroko did, and it was clear as day only he had enough nerve to do it. The redhead closed his eyes and quietly exhaled. He didn't need his Emperor Eye to know what would happen in the next few minutes. When he opened them, he was greeted with a pair of sky blue eyes intensively watching him.

"What? Did you come here all the way from _Kyoto_ to stare at my back?" Kuroko sighed as if he was already done with his former captain and wanted to get rid of him. Seijūrō knew _better_ , because he registered all this quiet marks that Kuroko was itching to get up and jump on him: flushed cheeks, ear tips reddened, his eyes frantically moving from Seijūrō’s to his lips then to his neck that was purposely left uncovered.

He covered the distance between the door and the couch with a few steps, and before Kuroko could react properly, grabbed his chin and lifted up, while simultaneously reaching down to meet the boy’s lips. Kuroko didn’t pull away, his only reaction was a hitched breath but his lips weren’t moving. He’s playing, Seijūrō _knew_ , so he moved his hand under the ear, his thumb ghosting a touch to an earlobe and he pressed his palm against Kuroko’s nape, pulling him closer. The boy didn’t protest, leaning into the touch and that’s when his bottom lip wavered just enough for Seijūrō to catch it, biting down.

Tetsuya has lost this fight the moment Akashi stepped into the apartment, but the bluehead belatedly realised that he lost when he knocked on Riko’s door with Nigō’s leash. She gave him a knowing look but didn’t say anything and gladly agreed to help her friend out.

Akashi pulled his bottom lip a bit, touching it with his tongue, and Tetsuya gave up trying to be uninterested. He was interested, very much so, just couldn’t let Akashi have all the fun. After all, he tweeted that exact phrase with only one purpose - to get Akashi’s attention on him.

"Akashi-kun" he breathed, breaking the kiss for just a moment. "This is uncomfortable"

Akashi grunted, pulling away and stared at Tetsuya. The latter fought a grin, glancing at the former with innocent expression and the redhead lost his temper. He came 'round the couch, grabbed Tetsuya by the shirt and pulled him up only to take his place and pull the boy on his lap.

Tetsuya didn’t complain, willingly following first the pull up and then the pull down. He sat on Akashi’s lap with a smirk, knees on both sides of Akashi’s hips and ground. He thought beforehand and left out the boxers when changed from his pajamas into his home clothes after the shower. Akashi was at disadvantage with his jeans tight around his legs. Tetsuya wasn’t going to strip himself the pleasure of teasing Akashi until the redhead would lose it and rip his shorts off.  

"You, little-" Tetsuya cut of his teammate with the most suitable way in the moment - he simply locked their lips and ground harder, squeezing the pillows of the couch’s back. As much as he wanted to tease Akashi, the movement didn’t leave him without a reaction too. And not having his underwear on made his skin far too sensitive. He bit back a moan, huffing and met the crimson eyes of his friend staring at him curiously.

Seijūrō controlled his every move: from a gentle pull up to even more gentle pull down, but he didn’t expect to have his hips locked between Kuroko’s legs with the boy grinding on him. He tried to not think on his way to Tokyo, then the crowd was too tight because he didn’t want people around him to know just how hard he was, but Kuroko was _horny_. God, he was so horny and Seijūrō couldn’t help himself but firmly place his palms on both sides of Kuroko’s hips, squeezing, thinking of just how he was imagining this earlier. What he also didn’t expect is that Kuroko’s underwear would be absent. Seijūrō shivered as the thought registered. Kuroko prepared. He _followed_ the order and prepared. God, Seijūrō _loved_ the boy.

He squeezed Kuroko’s buttcheeks tighter, firmly pressing him down on his lap. He locked his eyes with the boy and smirked. Sky blue eyes of Kuroko’s was already tinted with lust, but not enough. Seijūrō licked his lower lip, maintaining the contact and watched along as Kuroko mirrored him subconsciously.

He grabbed Kuroko’s nape and pulled him closer, granted their heights weren’t much different. " _Obey_ "

Kuroko lowered his head following the command, and Seijūrō tugged at his hair, tilting boy’s head to the side to expose his neck. He eyed the pale skin tensing, and remembering the image his mind pictured earlier, Seijūrō leaned, ghostly scraping his teeth along the skin.

Kuroko convulsively exhaled, shuddering, eyes open wide as Seijūrō licked at the base of his neck and then gasped as he sucked it. This was gonna be so visible tomorrow. Seijūrō couldn’t bring himself to care.

Seijūrō traced the muscles on Kuroko’s neck with kisses up to his ear, slightly biting on the earlobe and when Kuroko sharply drew in breath against his neck, whispered. "Lose it"

Tetsuya didn’t need to be told twice and quickly, supporting himself with one hand, pulled his T-shirt off, throwing it somewhere behind his back. He would trouble himself with it later, the only focus right now was Akashi’s silky lips and hot breath against his skin, and the thought of his dreams coming true besotted him better than a victory ever did. Granted, he is not very emotional naturally, Tetsuya couldn’t ignore his cheeks burning or the tips of his fingers tingling.

Seijūrō satisfyingly hummed, tugged Kuroko’s hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss, simultaneously running his other hand up the boy’s spine, his a bit overgrown nails leaving red streaks on the pale skin. His fingers lingered at Kuroko’s shoulder blade then he retrieved it to pull off his polo shirt but was stopped midway. Kuroko gently brushed his fingers along Seijūrō’s collarbone before he reached down to pull the polo shirt up and over Seijūrō’s head.

Tetsuya wasn’t cold, his apartment was warm enough, also the summer was at its peak, yet he shivered, when his skin was exposed and knowing only one solution, he reached for Akashi’s shirt. Tetsuya pressed their bare chests together and he could swear, their hearts were beating in unison or so he _wanted_ to hope.

He murmured softly into Akashi’s neck. "Akashi-kun" he breathed, his voice raspy. Akashi stilled for a moment and suddenly Tetsuya found himself pinned down on the couch, his hands locked above his head. He sniffed and arched his back to resume the touch of their skin, because it tingled and burned and Tetsuya _needed_ to feel it again.

"I believe now is appropriate time for you to call me by my name, Tetsuya" Akashi was looking down at him, crimson eyes darkened, slit pupils never before shined so brightly.

"Make me, _A-ka-shi-kun_ " drawled Tetsuya, stressing every syllables of his captain’s last name. He noticed a change in the crimson eyes, almost like a decision was made and, honestly, Tetsuya feared for his life now.

"Oh, I so will, Tetsuya" hissed the redhead, breaking the eye contact, and looked down Tetsuya’s body, smirking. "Watch me"

Seijūrō hated, when people disobeyed his orders with every fiber of his being. When it was Kuroko, though, who disobeyed, he was significantly more aroused than angry. He loved the challenge his friend always seem to bring. And right now he had a point to prove.

He ghosted his lips along Kuroko's chin, maintaining a firm hold of his wrists. The boy twitched, trying to free his hands, but Seijūrō took a moment to glare at him and the hands stilled. Moving down, Seijūrō made sure to cover every last bit of Kuroko's shoulders with a kiss, a bite and if possible a mark left for a future-Kuroko to be nervous about.

Kuroko, though, kept his cool, not producing a single sound of pleasure even when his whole body reacted to Seijūrō. _Impressive_. He was biting his lip so hard to muffle any sound that Seijūrō could see a tiny blood drop forming. He murmured and reached up to lick the blood away, catching Kuroko by surprise and just when he was the most distracted trying to catch a kiss, Seijūrō pressed his knee between Kuroko’s thighs.

"Ah-" the bluehead was caught off guard and Seijūrō smiled contently.

"Now you’re talking" he gripped Kuroko’s wrists harder, leaning to the boy’s ear. "Don’t you dare to hide it again"

Tetsuya wanted to protest, to _prove_ that Akashi was not a commander to him, but his teammate’s leg was still pressed against his crotch and… Tetsuya desperately needed to feel it. And if getting what he wanted meant he would show some emotions, well… Tetsuya could work with that. Especially, when he didn’t need to simulate, because Akashi was driving him crazy by just looking at him from the distance and now he was here, on top of Tetsuya, covering his skin with crimson marks and being generally _besotting_.

When Akashi freed his wrists so he could move a bit lower, Tetsuya kept them above his head. This way more fun, right? And then, he desperately tried to find something to hold on to, when Akashi touched his nipple with just a tip of his tongue.

"Uh-... Aka-" his words stuck in the throat as Akashi’s hand squeezed his crotch, making it hard to even breath as Tetsuya’s whole body shuddered. Every touch of Akashi’s lips to his skin sent shivers and Tetsuya couldn’t fight. He arched his back meeting Akashi’s bare chest as he pulled the redhead up by the chin and kissed him roughly. This game is played by two and Tetsuya didn’t plan on giving up. He bit Akashi’s lower lip and claimed his mouth, sliding his tongue in. Akashi’s breath hitched and he moved closer, allowing to deepen the kiss.

Akashi’s fingers though traced lines on his chest, intentionally avoiding touching his nipples, only barely scratching pale skin with nails. Tetsuya was torn between wanting to continue tasting Akashi’s lips and wanting to have Akashi’s tongue on his skin leaving marks of possession.

"Are you planning to do anything with _this_?" Tetsuya glanced down, pointedly looking at his crotch and Akashi laughed, amused.

Seijūrō followed his teammate’s gaze down, noting quite the bulge in Kuroko’s shorts and snickered. "Are you planning on ordering _me_ around, Tetsuya?" he shot back and pressed his knee tighter, listening as his friend quietly squeaked and ground against his leg.

"...- _ease_ " breathed out Kuroko, looking into crimson eyes and Seijūrō swallowed - usual sky blue now was more like rich sapphire, shining brightly. It was hard to ignore, just how pleasing it was to know it was him who got Kuroko to come so close to pleading.

Well, if Seijūrō was to listen to any person’s order it would be Kuroko - the boy was the only one he trusted enough to not reign on Seijūrō’s weakness. He hoped he wasn’t wrong in this, so he kissed Kuroko again while his hand reached down to pull the shorts down.

Tetsuya shivered, as his shorts flew away, being dismissed by Akashi, and his dick was exposed. Crimson eyes watched him with interest, and he suddenly felt embarrassed - this was the first time he ever got someone to see him in such a vulnerable position and the person being his captain who he adored from afar was mind blowing. As if it was humanly possible, Tetsuya felt his body heat up again, cheeks burning with both embarrassment and lust.

Akashi cut off his thoughts, gently touching his dick. He was now sitting on his heels, taking in the picture of Tetsuya, sprawled naked on the couch, defenseless, unable to even his breath. Crimson eyes seemed to watch intensely, following every curve of his body, tracing every muscle, while Akashi’s fingers continued to ghostly touch Tetsuya’s erection. He hyped up himself even before Akashi came through the door, just from thinking how it could go down and now even the short prelude was enough for him to be desperate. Akashi’s palm firmly locked at the base of his dick, lightly squeezing and then he moved. Tetsuya _squealed_ , ignoring how he might have sounded, rocking his hips. It felt so fucking good to have someone else taking care of him, Tetsuya could probably curse out loud but his thoughts were messy, leaving his brain faster than Kagami ever ran from Nigō. Akashi’s fingers moved up and down, while his other hand reached lower, stroking the inner thigh of Tetsuya’s leg.

"I- Ah-" he tried to warn Akashi, but the hand on his dick stopped midway and squeezed harshly, and Tetsuya finally allowed himself to moan out loud, asking for his teammate to continue.

"I see you’ve _prepared_ " Akashi’s silky voice filled Tetsuya’s ears and he couldn’t think of anything except the redhead in front of him. Oh, _yes_ , he was prepared, though he didn’t need much preparations - he was dreaming of Akashi taking him almost everyday since his hormones didn’t seem to leave his head peacefully, and the only possible way to focus on anything else was to jerk off with his fingers inside his ass.

Seijūrō licked his fingers before stroking Kuroko’s inner thigh, because he thought they would need some preparations before he could lose his concentration and just pummel Kuroko into the couch’s pillows. Turned out, it wasn’t necessary, as his finger slid in easily and when he added another one, nothing changed. He was discarding his own painful erection for far too long - jeans was too tight, but thankfully, boxers’ material wasn’t harsh and it didn’t bring him much discomfort. Except for pounding blood in his temples, urging him to get rid of anything and, well, blurred vision.

"Aka- Ah!" Kuroko was probably saying something important now, but Seijūrō wanted to hear his own name leaving those quivering lips, not his family’s.

"Use my _name_ " he murmured, smiling dangerously foxy. "Or we're done here"

Kuroko's eyes widened in fear but then he pursed his lips in a thin line and shook his head. He was too stubborn to give up this easily.

"Fine" Seijūrō nodded and retrieved both of his hands. Kuroko’s hand dashed down to continue stroking, but the redhead caught it, shaking his head in a admonishing manner. " _Uh-oh_ "

Tetsuya swore he _hated_ Akashi right now. First, he was doing such pleasurable things to his body and then suddenly nothing. More, he was depriving him from finishing the job. What kind of boyfriend is that?

Tetsuya stumbled upon his own thoughts. He considered Akashi _boyfriend_? Well, maybe if they finish whatever they were doing, he would bring this question up. Right now, Tetsuya felt like his head was gonna explode. If Akashi could be his boyfriend, then…

" _Sei-jū-rōh_ " he drawled, locking his eyes with a crimson pair of those right in front of him. There was crinkles by Akashi's eyes when he smiled - the most beautiful thing Tetsuya has seen in his life. Pleased with the reaction, Tetsuya added. "You're beautiful"

Seijūrō caught his breath, when his name escaped Kuroko's lips, because no one has ever said it with so many emotions behind. And Kuroko didn't show many emotions _at all_. He loved to hear his name, and he couldn't help but genuinely smile at that. Then Kuroko added that he was seeing him beautiful, well, Seijūrō lost it. He had many fans among girls, less than Kise, of course, but yet. He was constantly followed, he received chocolate every Valentine's Day. But no one's declaration of his beauty has ever touched him the way Kuroko's did. He definitely was weak to this boy.

Now, he didn't need to hold himself anymore, so he reached for the belt on his jeans, undid it and slid his jeans along with his underwear down. Then it hit him, that they didn't have any lube, and while Kuroko was already worked open, he would still need something to ease the pain. His mind was racing with ideas when Kuroko's hand stretched to the side and moment later he put something cool in Seijūrō's hand. He looked at it and smiled. Kuroko did a 100% preparation. _What a boy_ , Seijūrō thought.

He opened the bottle of lube, squeezed it to pour some on his hands and rubbed his palms to heat it. He didn't want to mess with his boyfriend’s physiology and distract him. Seijūrō without any second thought accepted his mind’s title for Kuroko and slid his fingers down to apply the lube to his own dick and add some to Kuroko.

"You okay?" he asked, pressing the tip of his dick to Kuroko's hole not yet thrusting in. The boy nodded, eyelashes fluttering in anticipation. Seijūrō needed no more telling and he moved. Kuroko's face grimaced at the discomfort he might have brought and Seijūrō stilled, giving the boy time to adjust. The latter nodded again, opened his eyes and Seijūrō drowned in his piercing blue. He moved again slowly until he was fully in. Then Kuroko breathed out something remotely similar to his name, licked his lips and squeezed Seijūrō's shoulder, diving his nails in the skin.

Tetsuya’s head was spinning, he could feel heated at every point in his body and he wanted to _cry_. At first, pain pierced through every nerve in his body, kicking off any pleasure he had been feeling before, and his first instinct was to jerk away, running away from pain. He forced himself to ignore it, to adjust to it, concentrating on the feeling of being filled. He opened his eyes, looking directly at Akashi, allowing the latter to move again and gritted his teeth. He was used to stimulating himself, but he never got too deep in, because the pose was uncomfortable and his fingers weren't that long. Akashi was deep in him, he was hot, his body was burning away and Tetsuya wanted to pass out.

"Seijūrō, _please_ " he whispered, grabbing his boyfriend by shoulders, trying to steady himself, to prove to himself that he was real, he was here and everything was real. When Akashi moved back simultaneously stroking Tetsuya's dick, he shivered, feeling the heat shooting through his body again, every single nerve in his body was tense and tingling. He focused on the pleasure Akashi’s hand brought while ignoring the pain.

Seijūrō realised he was doing something _wrong_ when he noticed, that Kuroko’s face muscles kept shifting from pleased to pained and back. Something wasn't right, and Seijūrō needed to realise it fast, to make everything better. Tightness around his dick was mind-blowing, he could lose himself easily, but he cared for Kuroko too much to ignore his pain. He tried shifting his own position but nothing changed, so he slid his free hand under Kuroko's waist and lifted him up a bit. Huffing, filling the room, was pierced by Kuroko's pleased moan. He apparently did something good, so he thrusted again and Kuroko's voice shot through.

"Yes-" Kuroko tried to form a sentence, but his nails dug deeply in Seijūrō's shoulders as he shuddered and the only thing he could make out was "There-... Kha!"

Seijūrō smiled, he _loved_ hearing Kuroko's voice in such hushed manner. It was different from hearing Kuroko during matches, that voice was raspy but emotionless, because he had to maintain his misdirection all the time. Now the voice was filled with pleasure, sacred with emotions and Seijūrō loved it. This voice was restricted to him only, he would make sure of that.

He was moving a bit harshly, but Kuroko was reacting to his every thrust, rocking his hips back to meet the next one. Their heartbeats were unified, breaths sharp. Seijūrō wanted to kiss his boy, to let him know just how much he loved him but he couldn't free any of his hands, supporting the position with one and stroking Kuroko with the other. As if he read his mind, Kuroko pulled him by his shoulders and their lips met a little harshly, teeth bumping.

"Sei-uh" Kuroko pulled away, breathing roughly. "I-uh… I l-"

Seijūrō cut him out with a kiss, smiling. "Don't say that right now"

Kuroko nodded, though he looked slightly unhappy to agree. Seijūrō wanted to hear that confession when Kuroko had clear mind and not in the process of _losing_ himself to Seijūrō's mercy.

* * *

"Aka- Oh, _right_ , Sei-kun" Kuroko drawled without lifting his head up from Seijūrō's neck. He was still panting, but his mind was much more clearer, now that they wore themselves out, going for two more rounds. "And how do you think I would train tomorrow? My ass hurts"

Seijūrō smirked, hiding his face in Kuroko's blue hair. "Well, blame yourself, Kuroko. Who asked you to stand up after the first round and start picking up clothes? I couldn't help myself, the view was too _inviting_ "

Kuroko stuck his tongue out, facing his boyfriend, and dunked back right away to bite Seijūrō's shoulder.

"You did it _on_ _purpose_!" Seijūrō realised, drawing his breath in, looking betrayed. "You, little-"

Once again, Tetsuya cut him off, locking their lips, not even trying to hide the gleeful look in his eyes. Akashi was finally fully in his hands, back to his better self full force. Tetsuya couldn't be more happy, now that he had all of his middle school friends back, their teamwork skills profoundly improved, and more importantly, their friendship improved. He had his Miracles, he had Kagami, and on top of all things, he had Akashi reciprocating his feelings. Tetsuya was happy. _Period_.

The bell on his door rang. Tetsuya looked surprised, lifting himself up from a warm, sweaty body of Akashi. His arms buckled, he was too tired after riding Akashi on their second round, and then running from his grabby hands before they went for the third on his bed. "Sei-kun, could you please get that?"

Akashi shook his head, looking too pleased with his life now. Almost like a cat, who ate too much cream and topped it with milk. Tetsuya narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

"I bet you would want to get that yourself, Kuroko" Akashi closed his eyes, trying to hide a mischief look. Tetsuya struggled to stand up, but forced himself to proceed, put the first thing he noticed in the living room, which happened to be Akashi’s polo and his own shorts, and strolled to open the door.

There was a delivery man. From Maji. Tetsuya’s face apparently given away his shock, because the delivery man smiled, and pushed the bag in his hands, explaining "There was an order for this address. Everything's paid for. Enjoy"

Tetsuya stared at his back, as he was exiting the building with no further explanation. He confusedly looked at the bag in his hands, then again at the now empty floor. He locked the door behind him and went to the kitchen, suspiciously glancing towards his bedroom, where the ruffling of clothes was coming from - Akashi, apparently, was trying to find anything fitting since his polo was snatched by Tetsuya. He already placed the bag on the table and was about to dig in, when Akashi finally emerged from the bedroom, jeans tight around his hips but the torso was left undressed. Tetsuya couldn't help but let glue his eyes to Akashi's bare skin. Pictures of recent events flood his mind again, and he turned furiously red.

"Like what you see, Tetsuya?" Seijūrō murmured ardently, suppressing a laugh at the puppy eyes Kuroko momentarily peered at him, and slid a hand removing his own hair, that was still a bit wet and messed with his eyesight.

"Obviously. Wasn't I evident enough in the past few hours?" Kuroko bit back, returning his attention to the bag. Seijūrō waited.

" _Milkshakes_?" Kuroko almost squealed, in last second suppressing his emotion. He keenly turned on his heels, facing Seijūrō. "Did you-?"

Seijūrō spared him a nod, and proceeded to make himself coffee, but Kuroko rushed to him, stumbled and almost dropped both of them, but Seijūrō balanced and kept Kuroko from falling. "Surprisingly emotional Kuroko. I love it"

"I love _you_ , Sei-kun..." trustingly whispered Kuroko, pecking Seijūrō’s lips, and returned to the bag, pulling out milkshake. Seijūrō felt his cheeks heat up a bit, and huffed. Suddenly, he realised that he was ready to easily put up with any loss as long as he could see Kuroko happy. Because Seijūrō was happy too. _Period_.

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self indulgent and was highly inspired by @incorrectknb on tumblr (also all twitter quotes are from there)  
> also Akashi uses Kuroko's given name on purpose, just to unnerve his boy and by extent other miracles


End file.
